1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to off-the-road multi-wheeled recreational vehicles, and more particularly but not by way of limitation, to a foot protector apparatus for three and four-wheeled motorcycle type recreational vehicles.
2. Brief Statement of the Prior Art
In recent years, popularity of off-the-road recreational vehicles, such as three and four-wheeled motorcycle type vehicles, has become wide spread. Such vehicles are constructed with a foot peg on each side of the vehicle at a position just in front of the rear wheels to support the operator's feet as the vehicle travels. The terrain over which such three and four-wheeled motorcycle type vehicles travel is often rough, and as result of the movement of the vehicle over rough terrain, there is a propensity for the operator's feet to become disengaged from the foot pegs. When such occurs the operator is exposed to a hazardous condition in that the rear wheels of the vehicle can catch the operator's feet to pull the operator from the vehicle and underneath the vehicle. This can result in severe injury and even death to the operator.
Therefore, it would be highly desirable if one could provide a foot protector apparatus for such multiwheeled recreational vehicles which would substantially eliminate the possibility of the rear wheels engaging the feet of the operator, while at the same time, providing the desired support for the operator's feet. It is to such an apparatus that the subject invention is directed.